1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-driven lock, especially to a motor-driven lock which is able to be released from an interior of a room where the lock is installed, as well as is unlockable by a magnetic card, a key, or a password from an exterior of the room.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor-driven locks are able to be conveniently released by a magnetic card, key, or password so they are more and more popular these days. But present motor-driven locks have an obvious drawback: once they are locked from an exterior, they cannot be released from within a room behind a door on which this kind of lock is fitted.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor-driven lock which, when locked from an exterior, is also able to be unlocked from within a room behind a door on which the lock is installed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.